The invention relates to a guide rail arrangement for elevators, wherein mounting brackets, to which guide rails for an elevator car are fastened, are provided at a door side wall of an elevator shaft.
A guide rail arrangement as described above is shown the U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,358. A mounting bracket, which is U-shaped in outline, in that case consists of a transverse beam in the form of a U-profile member, the ends of which are connected with girders which extend parallel to one another and project into the elevator shaft and which similarly consist of U-profile members. Guide rails for the guidance of an elevator car are fastened to the girders, at the same spacing from the transverse beam, by means of claws. Arranged in turn at the transverse beam are angle brackets which are adjustable in two directions and the horizontal limbs of which are fastened, resting on projections of the masonry supporting the door threshold and the door frame of a shaft door, to this masonry. The horizontal limbs for this purpose have slots so that during the fastening the spacing between the masonry and the transverse beam of the mounting bracket can be set. The transverse beam is, in addition, connected by way of bolts and by way of a Z-shaped retaining element with the door threshold and the door frame, whereby a spacing between the elevator car and the door threshold is ensured. With this guide rail arrangement, the costly and time-consuming alignment of the guide rails for an elevator car in the case of shaft walls that do not extend exactly vertically and parallel to one another are avoided.